


Shapeshifters

by WotanAnubis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chloe and Kate have a chat about their relationship with Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapeshifters

**Author's Note:**

> I have a serious cold and my head is full of junk. Clearly this is the right time to write something about a complicated relationship.

Kate sat alone in her Two Whales booth, a cup of tea in front of her. She'd chosen the booth all the way in the corner, as far away from anyone else as she could manage. She stared at the steam curling above her cup, but didn't really see it. She was nervous, only not. Her heart was light and heavy. She looked forward to company and dreaded its arrival.

She took a careful sip of her tea. Didn't taste it.

"Hey there, Marsh."

Kate looked up to see Chloe slide onto the bench opposite of her. She flung out her arms to occupy as much as she could. Chloe usually did. Kate wondered sometimes why Chloe always tried to make herself as big and intrusive as possible, but she'd never asked.

"Chloe," Kate nodded, her smile only kind of forced. "You're here early."

"Yeah, a mere five minutes late," Chloe said with a smirk on her face. "Bet you were here five minutes early."

"Only two," said Kate.

"And Max isn't here yet, I notice," Chloe said. "Think something might've happened?"

"Why would you think that?" Kate asked.

Chloe shrugged. "I always assume the worst. I'm usually right, too."

"She might have been sidetracked by some photo opportunity," said Kate. "But I think she's late on purpose. To give us a chance to talk."

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" Chloe said.

Max.

Always Max.

Max was the only thing Kate had in common in Chloe. Max was her girlfriend. Max was Chloe's girlfriend. It had just sort of happened. Kate still wasn't sure how. It would've been easier if Max had cheated on either of them. There could've been anger and arguments and a clean break. Or a messy break. But a break. And people could move on with their lives.

But Max had only ever been sincere and honest.

"Max wants us to be friends," said Kate.

"More than that," said Chloe.

Kate nodded. "But she'll settle for us being friends."

"Well, we are friends, aren't we?" said Chloe. "You're seeing my girl and I don't mind. Can't get more friendly than that."

"I do mind," Kate said quietly.

"Oh?" said Chloe, somehow managing to infuse a mere two letters with a ton of warning.

"I'm jealous of you," Kate admitted, her voice barely a whisper.

"Me? You're jealous of _me_? She's your girlfriend too, last I checked."

"And how many people know that?"

"Dunno. Does it matter?"

"She walks with you hand in hand," Kate continued. "She leans her head on your shoulder. She... she kisses you. Where people can see. Everybody knows you're dating. The whole world knows you're in love. And I get... I don't have that."

"That ain't my fault," Chloe said. "I mean... OK, yeah, I can see how that can be tough for you, but... _you_ don't want to be all open about everything. Max'd be all over you in a heartbeat if you'd let her, but you're too chi- too scared to be open with her."

Kate looked down. "I know."

Chloe gave her a long, calculating look. Then, "Alright, cards on the table. I really fucking hate you sometimes, you know that?"

Kate looked up. "What? Wh- why?"

"'Cause you're her rock," Chloe said. "Every time Max feels down or stressed out or depressed or whatever she goes to _you_. She feels safe with you. I bet she's told you all her secrets and fears and whatnot."

Kate nodded. She couldn't deny it. Sometimes she and Max talked for so long they didn't notice the dawn creeping over them. Those were always good days. Intense, exhausting, but... wonderful.

"One day you're gonna get over yourself and you and Max'll be dancing through flowery meadows going tra-la-la and on that day I'll still be such a fucking mess Max won't trust me with her shit."

"That's-"

"Don't. Even. Think. About telling me that's not true."

"Alright," said Kate. "Today it's true. But it doesn't have to be true tomorrow. And I don't think it will be."

Chloe scoffed. "Sure."

"I mean it. Max loves you. She doesn't just talk about herself when she's... when we talk. She really believes in you."

Chloe gave her a sidelong look. "And you?"

"What?"

"Do you 'really believe in me'?"

Kate opened her mouth once or twice. "I don't know you well enough. But Max does. That's enough for me."

Chloe shook her head. "Fuck. Why you gotta be such a good person all the time?"

"Sorry."

"Don't," Chloe said, suddenly sounding very tired. "Just... Fuck it, why isn't Max here yet?"

"Would you like to come over tonight?" Kate asked.

"What? Why?" Chloe asked. "To do what?"

"Hang out?" Kate suggested. "I don't know. It was a sudden thought."

"Sure," said Chloe. "Why not? Max tells me you play the violin pretty well."

"Max tells me you really know how to dance."

"Only in comparison to her hippie ass," Chloe said. "But alright. You play the violin for me and I'll let you grind your way all over my body."

"Chloe!" Kate blushed.

Chloe laughed. "You know, in a strictly PG kind of way."

"Uhm... speaking of..." Kate began haltingly. "Have you and Max ever...?"

"Ever what?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

Chloe gave her a look that seemed to pass straight through her. Kate was almost certain the girl knew exactly what it was she'd failed to ask. But as it turned out, she was courteous enough not to reply.

It was then that Max finally appeared at the booth. Kate felt a rush of relief, but it was short-lived. Max put her hand on Chloe's shoulder, leaned forward and kissed her. Kate had to stop herself licking her own lips. And Chloe was jealous of her because Max told her things behind closed doors? Didn't seem fair.

"Hey, you," Max whispered.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said.

Max pulled away and turned to Kate. Her smile was like sunshine, but only for a moment.

"Hi Kate. It's good to see you."

Kate forced a smile. She couldn't blame Max for respecting her boundaries. For behaving the way they'd agreed they should behave in public. She just really wanted to blame her.

"Nice to see you, too, Max," Kate answered, stabbing herself with ice.

Max sat down next to Kate. Kate told herself this was only because Chloe still occupied the entirety of her own bench. Even so, Max did take the opportunity to hold her hand under the table. Max's fingers gently intertwined with her own. Kate gripped her tightly. She _needed_ to hold her right now.

"Sorry I'm late," Max said apologetically. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Yeah, you did," said Chloe. "'Cuz you were late."

"Guess now you know how it feels for once," Max countered.

"It wasn't all bad," Kate said. "It gave us a chance to talk."

"Really?" said Max. "Did it go well? I mean... what about?"

"Gee, Max, I wonder what your girlfriends could possibly talk about," Chloe said.

"It was fine," Kate said.

"Better than that," Chloe said. "Your girl here invited me to an intimate little get-together."

"You did?" Max asked.

Kate nodded, blushing.

"That's great. I hope you have a good time."

"But not too good a time, right?" said Chloe. "Wouldn't want the two of us to run off without you."

"Well... I guess I'd be upset," Max said. "But if it'd make the two of you happy."

"It wouldn't," said Kate. "We both... without you..."

"We love you," Chloe said.

"And each other...?" Max asked hopefully.

Kate and Chloe exchanged glances.

"Maybe," said Kate.

"We'll see," said Chloe.


End file.
